To evaluate the safety of pregabalin at 600 mg/day as compared with gabapentin 300 mg/day in patients with complex partial seizures, with or without secondary generalization, who have had their concomitant antiepileptic drugs (AEDs) discontinued as part of an inpatient hospitalization for clinical seizure monitoring.